À la Poursuite du Bonheur
by L.S. McBeat
Summary: Après avoir rencontré l'Auteur, Regina Mills découvre que sa fin heureuse était accessible depuis bien longtemps.


**Titre:** À la Poursuite du Bonheur.  
 **Fandom:** _Once Upon a Time_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Les personnages utilisés pour écrire cette _Fanfiction_ ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à ABC. Je ne suis donc pas rémunérée pour cette production écrite.  
 **Personnages:** Belle French; Emma Swan; Henry, Regina Mills; _Granny_ et Ruby Lucas.  
 **Pairings:** Belle French et Ruby Lucas; Emma Swan et Regina Mills.  
 **Rating:** K+ (+9).  
 **Nombre de Mots:** 4368.  
 **Résumé:** Après avoir rencontré l'Auteur, Regina Mills découvre que sa fin heureuse était accessible depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 _Évinçant Emma et Henry pour mieux accéder à la personne qu'il visait, l'Auteur déclara d'une voix pleine de mépris:_

– _Que diable,_ Evil Queen _? N'avez-vous jamais pensé que votre fin heureuse était près de vous, si près de vous que vous étiez tout bonnement incapable de vous en apercevoir?_

 **( _The Author_ , L.S. McBeat.)  
Il se peut que la _Fanfiction_ dont sont extraites ces quelques lignes ne soit jamais publiée. Le projet est abandonné.  
Ne me détestez pas, s'il-vous-plaît.**

* * *

Offrir à une femme une chance de vivre le parfait amour n'était pas chose facile. Surtout pour un jeune homme de quatorze ans tout au plus. Mais, ne craignant jamais de relever un défi, trait de caractère qu'il tenait sans doute de sa mère biologique, Henry Mills avait pris la soudaine décision de se mettre en quête du Graal. Il n'avait rien à y perdre, après tout, si ce n'était le plaisir éventuel de former une véritable famille avec les deux personnes qu'il considérait plus encore que sa propre vie.

Conscient de son incapacité, en raison de son manque d'expérience évident, à prendre en main l'organisation toute entière d'un dîner, certes romantique mais pas pour le moins standard, il avait convié quelques-unes des femmes les plus influentes de la ville pour l'aider.

Ainsi positionné dans le manoir qui l'avait vu grandir, il avait fait en sorte de superviser, d'une main de maître, la majeure partie des opérations. Sachant pourtant que l'amour au féminin était encore un sujet tabou dans l'univers d'origine de ces dames, il fut étonné de voir à quel point ces dernières mirent du cœur à l'ouvrage. Cela était probablement dû au fait qu'il était le fils de la Sauveuse. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait, en vérité, c'était combien cette soirée pouvait changer sa perception du _Fairytale Land_.

En rencontrant l'Auteur, Henry avait compris à quel point la vie pouvait être compliquée. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait au moment de lever le voile sur son arbre généalogique, il n'y avait pas vraiment de gentils et de méchants. Le monde n'était ni blanc ni noir. Il débordait de mille couleurs. Même si sa mère adoptive avait commis un certain nombre de crimes atroces par le passé, crimes dont elle n'était plus très fière, elle avait emprunté les voies de la rédemption avec brio. Renonçant à toute forme de haine et de pouvoir, elle avait, de ce fait, de grandes chances d'accéder, à son tour, au bonheur qu'elle convoitait tant.

Satisfait de voir avec quelle aisance sa mère avait accepté de se prêter au jeu, l'adolescent ne tenait plus en place. Il courait d'un bout à l'autre de la bâtisse, sans prêter attention à ce qu'il s'y passait réellement. Il se contentait tout bonnement de vérifier, d'un rapide coup d'œil, que tout se déroulait comme prévu.

Promenant discrètement ses yeux noisettes dans chaque coin de la maison, il réalisa la hauteur de son entreprise. Jamais il n'aurait cru tout cela possible... Même si, toute sa vie, il avait entendu que la perfection n'existait pas, il sentait, au plus profond de son être, qu'il n'en était pas bien loin.

Grâce à tout ce qu'il avait entrepris, Emma et Regina allaient, pour la toute première fois, dîner ensemble. En tant que couple. Ce mot, si doux à l'oreille, arracha un sourire timide au jeune homme. Il n'en avait jamais touché mot à personne mais, depuis qu'il avait perdu son père, le regretté Neal Cassidy, Henry rêvait de stabilité. Entouré comme il l'était, il n'avait sans doute pas la moindre raison de se plaindre mais, à force de placer son nez entre les pages épaisses du livre _Once Upon a Time_ , il s'était lui aussi mis à rêver de fin heureuse. Peut-être qu'en retrouvant une famille, une véritable famille, il allait lui aussi se montrer plus épanoui...

Certes, sa mère peinait encore à réaliser où se pouvait bien se trouver sa fin heureuse mais lui l'avait bien compris. Emma Swan avait, en elle, toutes les capacités de la lui offrir. Elle était la clef qui pouvait, par sa seule existence, lui ouvrir les portes du Paradis. Ironie du sort: elle était, en premier lieu, la personne qui devait remettre en cause son semblant de contentement. Fruit du véritable amour, Emma avait en elle le pouvoir de l'anéantir. Mais son cœur, bien plus pur que celui de _Snow White_ _a_ u même âge, préférait de loin la chérir.

Se sentant de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes qui passaient, le jeune homme s'assit dans les escaliers. Il porta presque machinalement l'une de ses mains à ses cheveux et les plaqua en arrière. Il se mit une nouvelle fois à sourire.

Même s'il se percevait comme un super-héros des temps modernes en raison de son désir ardant d'offrir à ses mères l'occasion de réapprendre à sourire, il reconnaissait que, ces derniers temps, les deux femmes faisaient des efforts considérables pour passer plus de temps côte à côte. À vrai dire, elles étaient presque devenues inséparables. Pour se défendre, elles se plaisaient à dire qu'elles ne se réunissaient que pour chercher plus efficacement où pouvait bien se situer le bonheur caché de Regina. Mais la vérité était toute autre. Elle résidait principalement dans le fait qu'Emma avait du mal à se dire qu'elle n'avait plus la nécessité de suivre Regina à la trace. De ce fait, mêmes si elles se refusaient, toutes deux, d'avouer ce qu'elles ressentaient l'une pour l'autre, elles savaient ce qu'il en était. Elles craignaient seulement de décevoir la communauté en vivant leur amour au grand jour. Somme toute, il ne leur fallait jamais qu'un coup de main pour officialiser ce qui ressemblait énormément à un début de relation amoureuse. Ce coup de main, Henry était prêt à le leur donner pour la seule et unique raison qu'il les aimait plus que tout au monde. Après avoir vécu des années de galère, entre amours déchues et trahisons diverses, elles méritaient bien cela.

Un sourire toujours peint sur ses lèvres doucereuses, le jeune homme se leva. Il dépoussiéra délicatement l'arrière de son pantalon noir avant de se rendre à l'étage.

Trouvant sa mère fermement postée devant sa maquilleuse, il courut dans sa chambre à coucher, sauta sur son lit et se mit à bondir comme un enfant en bas âge, avec une joie non dissimulée. Ce manège ne dura pas bien longtemps... Il ne suffit que d'un regard, foncièrement glacial, de la part de sa mère pour le voir prendre une position plus digne. Impressionné par la fermeté de cette femme qu'il pensait pourtant devenue si inoffensive avec le temps, il descendit du lit, fit trois pas vers elle et l'enlaça avec une fermeté qui lui était inconnue jusqu'alors. Il posa délicatement son visage contre son dos nu.

– Tu es magnifique, dit-il dans un murmure qui n'en trahissait pas moins son émotion.  
– Merci, _Sweetheart_ , répondit Regina.

Sa voix était faible. Il était clair que quelque chose la tracassait.

– Tu as l'air angoissée..., reprit Henry d'une voix plus assurée.

Un sourire discret se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune.

– Si je peux me permettre de me montrer parfaitement honnête avec toi, répondit-elle, en cherchant à déplisser, du plat de la main, sa petite robe noire sans véritable raison, si ce n'était par nervosité, je crois que je suis à deux doigts de la combustion spontanée. Mais ne t'inquiète pas: tout va bien. Je survivrai. Je suis plus forte que cela. Ce n'est jamais qu'un dîner, pas vrai?

Mais Regina se berçait d'illusions. Ce dîner n'était pas banal. Il était celui qui, en plus d'avoir mobilisé une grande partie de la ville, avait des chances de lui vouer tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé depuis la disparition tragique de son garçon d'étable, il y avait bien longtemps maintenant.

L'amour. La passion. Le bonheur éternel.

Une fin heureuse, tout simplement.

* * *

De son côté, Emma Swan n'était pas très loin de céder à une incontrôlable crise de panique.

Se sachant forte de caractère, en raison de ses nombreuses années passées de foyer en foyer, elle faisait de son mieux pour masquer tout cela derrière une expression bougonne mais néanmoins sérieuse. Malheureusement pour elle, cela ne trompait personne.

Son émotion était palpable. Elle électrisait l'air comme un orage près à éclater.

Sans en connaître la raison, elle n'avait jamais aimé s'apprêter pour se rendre à un rendez-vous galant. La plupart du temps, elle ne se contentait jamais que d'enfiler la première tenue de soirée qui lui passait sous la main. Elle était, de ce fait, devenue experte en recyclage vestimentaire. Le plus souvent, elle réutilisait cette éternelle robe moulante et rouge qui plaisait tant aux hommes. Mais, ce soir, elle comptait sortir le grand jeu. Elle souhaitait faire le plus d'efforts possible pour travailler son apparence. Il était hors de question de jouer les femmes fatales. Elle voulait avant tout rester elle-même. Belle au naturel. Pour cela, elle avait besoin d'un guide. Ainsi, sous les conseils de l'une des plus belles femmes de la ville, la bienheureuse Ruby Lucas, elle se mit à aligner une série de combinaisons, robes et _smoking_ sans jamais trouver satisfaction.

S'admirant dans le miroir entre chaque essai, elle affichait une mine de plus en plus décomposée.

– J'ai l'impression de chercher à me déguiser, grogna-t-elle soudain, en se plaçant de profil avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée. Qui est l'abruti qui a décrété qu'un rendez-vous amoureux devait forcément être carnavalesque? Ne pouvons-nous pas, tout simplement, nous y rendre dans notre tenue de tous les jours?

Pour toute réponse, Ruby leva les yeux au ciel.

Pourtant très patiente de nature malgré le côté sauvage que lui prodiguait son essence de louve, elle commençait doucement mais sûrement à se sentir agacée. Même s'il semblait clair qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à vêtir le fruit des entrailles de sa meilleure amie, elle avait l'impression de voir s'épuiser, à la vitesse de l'éclair, toutes les idées qui lui étaient parvenues pour faire d'Emma une princesse des temps modernes. Le plus souvent, celles-ci étaient réduites à néant par un simple soupire.

Elle avait toutefois conscience du fait que, sur les épaules de la jeune femme, reposait une pression énorme. Emma avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être sensible, après tout. La personne qu'elle convoitait était dotée d'un charisme aussi bouleversant qu'incommensurable. Sa magnificence était nettement supérieure à celle du pauvre Killian Jones, par exemple. Les deux individus n'étaient pas comparables, à vrai dire. Le pirate lui avait néanmoins offert tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il s'était sans cesse montré doux à son égard. Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas. Emma avait besoin de plus. Beaucoup plus. Elle rêvait de forte complicité et de passion. Cela, une seule et unique personne était capable de lui offrir dans les environs.

Regina Mills.

Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, l'ancien maire de la ville l'avait toujours intimidée. Même si elle rayonnait de simplicité en raison de son admirable statut de mère célibataire, la jeune femme avait, en elle, quelque chose qui faisait qu'Emma peinait tout bonnement à détourner le regard chaque fois qu'elles avaient le malheur de se retrouver dans une seule et même pièce.

Ce petit manège n'avait pas échappé à l'œil averti de leur fils, Henry. C'était principalement pour cette raison qu'il avait pris la curieuse décision de faire des pieds et des mains pour les convaincre de passer un moment seule à seule. Elles n'avaient rien à perdre, après tout.

Il leur avait ainsi préparé, avec l'aide de nombreux habitants de Storybrooke, Belle French comprise, un dîner aux chandelles digne d'un restaurant haute gamme.

Cette idée était d'autant plus saugrenue que la personnalité trouble de la femme avec qui elle était censée passer toute la soirée.

– Je ne vais pas y aller, s'exclama brusquement Emma. Je ne trouverai jamais de tenue adéquate. Regina pensera que je suis ridicule.

À ses yeux, l'idée même de ce dîner était ridicule. Cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'au plus profond de son être, elle mourait d'envie de s'y rendre. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais, quand Henry lui avait fait part de son projet, qu'il avait sottement surnommé l' _Operation Swan Queen_ , elle s'était tout de suite sentie emballée. Sans doute rêvait-elle de ce moment depuis longtemps...

* * *

Redescendant l'escalier à vive allure, Henry fonça droit dans les bras de Belle. Cette dernière en resta comme saisie. Jamais Henry ne s'était montré aussi tendre avec elle. Elle se savait appréciée, sans doute en raison de tout ce qui les liait, mais jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait pris le temps de le lui faire comprendre de manière explicite.

Émue aux larmes, elle embrassa tendrement le crâne de l'adolescent.

Elle comprit, dans le même temps, que ce dîner était bien plus important à ses yeux qu'il voulait bien le penser. Il pouvait néanmoins se rassurer. Avec ce qu'Ashley Boyd, _Granny_ et les autres avaient préparé, Emma et Regina avaient de grandes chances de fondre l'une pour l'autre avant l'arrivée tant attendue du dessert...

* * *

De l'autre côté de la ville, Ruby poussa un cri de joie. Plus qu'heureuse d'être le témoin du choix final de son amie, elle ne rêvait plus qu'à une chose: rentrer chez elle au plus vite afin de goûter aux délicieux beignets fourrés que sa grand-mère lui avait mis de côté. S'approchant lentement de celle qu'elle considérait, en secret, comme sa tendre filleule, elle la prit dans ses bras.

– Je crois que nous avons notre tenue, dit-elle dans un murmure qui n'en trahissait pas moins son immense fierté. C'est joli. Naturel. Parfait. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous mettre en route.

* * *

– Nous y sommes, _Milady_!, s'écria Ruby, d'une voix diablement enjouée, en coupant, d'un geste concis, le moteur de sa si précieuse automobile. Veuillez descendre de votre carrosse. Contrairement à ce qu'en pense notre tradition bien-aimée, votre cocher ne vous y attendra pas: il doit s'occuper du bien-être de notre jeune dauphin. Ne prenez garde: aucun sort ne viendra vous interrompre dans votre entreprise. Vous resterez merveilleuse bien après minuit... sauf si vous forcez un peu sur la binouse, ajouta-t-elle au dernier moment, plutôt fière de son soudain changement de ton. Dans ce cas-là, je suis désolée, _Blondie_ , je ne pourrai plus rien pour toi.

Quelque peu amusée par l'humeur contagieuse de son amie, Emma lui adressa un demi-sourire. Celui-ci ne resta pas bien longtemps figé sur ses lèvres, finement rosées pour l'occasion.

Un mouvement, au loin, venait d'attirer son attention...

Assise, les jambes croisées dans le vide, sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa chambre à coucher, Regina fumait une cigarette. Cela étonna vivement le jeune shérif: jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de voir madame le maire une cigarette à la main.

Elle apprit, bien plus tard, que la jeune femme avait pris la soudaine décision de se séparer de ce vice écœurant au moment de l'arrivée de son unique fils, _leur_ fils, mais qu'angoissée comme jamais à l'idée de dîner, pour la première fois de son existence, avec une personne de même sexe, elle avait ressenti le besoin vital d'acheter un nouveau paquet...

Du haut de sa tour d'ivoire, Regina avait le visage fermé, comme si elle était assaillie d'une faramineuse mélancolie. Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées les plus profondes...

Ce qu'Emma ignorait alors, c'était que sa fragilité innée la poussait à se remémorer ses jeunes années. Elle se souvenait de ces merveilleuses heures passées à embrasser, dans la plus grande discrétion, son garçon d'étable. Son premier amour. Son _véritable_ amour.

Même si les deux femmes n'avaient jamais sérieusement abordé le sujet, Emma savait à quel point Regina avait du mal à tirer un trait sur cette tragédie. Au plus profond de son être, elle sentait que, si le destin ne s'était pas montré aussi cruel envers eux, elle aurait pu vivre des jours heureux en sa compagnie. De ce fait, malgré toute la force qu'elle mettait pour accéder enfin au bonheur, le maire se sentait coupable de céder aussi aisément à la tentation d'offrir son cœur à une femme en ne se basant que les dires obscurs d'un sombre vieillard rencontré à l'orée d'un bois magique situé à la croisée des mondes.

Cette douleur, qui peignait ses traits à l'encre de Chine, la rendait magnifique.

Sortant de l'automobile sans un bruit, Emma sentit ses muscles se tendre tour à tour.

Médusée par la beauté troublante de la jeune femme, elle ne trouva pas le courage de la saluer. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais, gênée en pensant déranger son bel amour en pleine activité débridée, elle prit la décision de se garder le silence. Elle ne se contenta jamais que de replacer, sans mot dire, ses longs cheveux d'or sur le côté, laissant libre accès à son cou à qui voulait bien l'observer.

Malheureusement pour elle, Ruby ne le voyait pas de cet œil. Prête à tout pour attirer l'attention du maire de la ville, elle alluma d'un geste mécanique son autoradio, monta le son au maximum et, réglant les ondes sur une chaîne locale de _Heavy Metal_ , se mit à chantonner les premières paroles d'un air fondateur.

Surprise d'entendre de si vives sonorités dans une ville aussi solennelle que Storybrooke, Regina sursauta. Elle se rattrapa de justesse au rebord de la fenêtre, évitant ainsi de glisser sur le toit. Souhaitant rester le plus digne possible, elle usa de ses pouvoirs pour trouver un nouvel équilibre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle écrasa sa cigarette, à peine entamée, au cœur d'un cendrier préalablement sorti pour l'occasion.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle salua les deux femmes d'un rapide geste de la main avant de disparaître dans une brume violette. Emma eut tout juste le temps de lui rendre la pareille, à présent bien consciente du fait qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

Elle se mit à jurer dans sa barbe.

Ainsi postée devant l'immense manoir, elle se voyait mal prendre les jambes à son cou. Cela risquait d'attirer l'attention de Regina, et donc de la peiner. Et s'il y avait une chose qu'Emma se refusait, c'était bien de briser une nouvelle fois le cœur meurtri de celle que les sacro-saint contes de fée avaient baptisé _Evil Queen_.

Elle rêvait, au contraire, de panser ses plaies.

Sous les conseils de son père, le respectable prince _Charming_ , la jeune femme prit quelques minutes pour tenter de réguler sa respiration. Puis, d'un pas lent, elle fit claquer ses talons hauts jusqu'au palier de la maison où elle prit le temps de rassembler une dernière fois ses esprits avant de lever l'une de ses mains vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle frappa par trois fois, ce fut Henry qui l'accueillit.

Muni d'un sac à dos à l'effigie des _Avengers_ , il fonça droit dans les bras de sa mère biologique, lui souhaitant bonne chance, et se dirigea sans mot dire vers Ruby.

– Nous attendons encore Ariel, Ashley et Belle, lui annonça la jeune louve. Tout le monde rentre à pieds, ce soir. Il n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la bête ne prenne le dessus. Nous sommes soir de pleine lune, ajouta-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'œil vers le ciel. Je préfère laisser la voiture à _Granny_.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il sortit un livre de son sac à dos et se mit à lire, assis en tailleur sur le capot.

Impatiente à l'idée de passer une soirée aussi amusante que chaste en compagnie du plus charmant des jeunes hommes, Ruby passa un bras à l'intérieur de l'automobile et se mit à klaxonner.

À travers les fins rideaux de la maison, Belle French s'affairait aux derniers préparatifs. Elle salua Ruby d'un sourire.

Les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprèrent.

– Tu ferais mieux de suivre l'exemple de ma mère et l'inviter à dîner, glissa Henry.  
– Et toi, sombre coquin, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires. Il n'y a rien de tel entre Belle et moi. Nous ne sommes jamais que des amies. Son cœur appartient à _Rumplestiltskin_.

Déçu par la défense douteuse de la louve, l'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel.

– Une amie que tu observes avec des yeux gourmands, lança-t-il, d'une voix agacée par le comportement puéril de ces adultes qui, pour une raison qu'il méconnaissait encore, peinaient à accepter de vivre leur amour au grand jour. Si tu ne t'étais pas auto-proclamée végétarienne en dépit de ta nature de loup-garou, je me serais sans doute inquiéter pour sa vie.  
– Continue de te comporter ainsi, vaurien, et je te ferai manger ton livre.  
– Fais donc, Ruby, répondit le jeune garçon en arquant un sourcil, comportement qui n'était pas sans rappeler le côté sombre de sa mère adoptive. Je suis sûr que ma famille se ferait un plaisir de te voir à l'œuvre.

À court d'arguments, Ruby lui tira la langue.

* * *

Riche de son expérience en tant que bonne, Belle avait pris la décision d'accompagner ces dames pendant leur repas.

Se refusant toutefois de s'asseoir auprès d'elles, elle pensait qu'il pouvait être plaisant de s'offrir quelques rares allers-retours entre la cuisine et la salle à manger afin de leur céder boissons et plats divers. Elle pouvait, de ce fait, se placer en tant que témoin direct de cette curieuse relation.

Elle savait, pour les avoir vues interagir pendant de longues années, qu'une douceur extrême résidait entre les deux femmes.

Elle en était presque jalouse...

Jamais _mister_ Gold ne s'était montré aussi tendre avec elle.

Maintenant qu'elle goûtait à nouveau aux méandres de la solitude depuis que son époux avait franchi les limites de la ville, Belle se surprenait à rêver d'amour au féminin...

Elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche, chassant ses pensées absurdes de son esprit.

Même s'il était agréable de voir à quel point _the Evil Queen_ et _the Savior_ semblaient s'être rapprochées depuis leur souhait commun de mettre la main sur l'Auteur, elle préférait fermer les yeux sur ses réels sentiments par respect pour _Rumplestiltskin_. Peu importait à quel point celui-ci s'était montré monstrueux envers elle, il était tout à fait hors de question de chercher à l'oublier dans les bras d'une autre personne.

Surtout s'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Une louve.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore en ces lieux?, s'écria _Granny_ , fin prête à sortir de ses gonds.

Belle sursauta, stupéfaite de se faire réprimander de la sorte par la doyenne de la ville. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être aussi rapidement congédiée. Terrifiée à l'idée de voir la vieille femme sortir son arbalète bien-aimée, Belle leva les mains en l'air en signe de paix et prit la direction de la sortie.

Dehors, Ruby l'attendait, appuyée contre l'une des portes de son automobile.

Belle sentit ses joues s'enflammer lorsqu'elle constata que la jupe en simili-cuir de son amie remontait plus que de raison sur ses cuisses galbées. De peur de ne pas reprendre ses esprits à temps, elle secoua vivement la tête de droite à gauche et tourna les yeux vers Henry, orientant la conversation vers son sujet favori: la Littérature.

– Est-ce que tu as fini de lire _Lord of Flies_?

Henry sourit. Malgré son jeune âge, il n'était pas dupe.

Son entrée imminente dans les méandres de l'adolescence lui avait permis de vivre ses premiers émois. Il prit toutefois la décision d'entrer dans le jeu de sa grand-mère par alliance.

– Je l'ai lu en seulement deux jours... et, pour tout te dire, je dois avouer que j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'existe pas de monde qui reprenne les standards de la Littérature anglaise. Je serais effrayé à l'idée de me retrouver sur une île aussi désorganisée.

– Regardez-le, se moqua Ruby. Si jeune et pourtant fou d'organisation. Il semblerait que toutes ces années passées avec Regina ne t'ait pas fait que du bien.

L'adolescent grimaça. Si Ruby continuait à le taquiner de la sorte, la nuit risquait d'être longue...

* * *

– Tu as l'air nerveuse..., dit Emma dans un souffle.  
– Crois-moi, c'est peu de le dire.

Peu entreprenante de nature, Emma sourit. Elle s'approcha lentement de la jeune femme et, avec une douceur insoupçonnée, redessina les boucles discrètes de ses cheveux ébènes. Regina baissa les yeux, visiblement gênée de cette soudaine proximité. Elle ne prit toutefois pas la peine de dégager la main de son amie. Ce contact, d'une grande réserve, venait d'éveiller les centaines de papillons qui, tapis au fond de son ventre rebondi, sommeillaient en silence. Le feu aux joues, elle fit mine de porter toute son attention sur la décoration de la salle à manger.

– Regina..., murmura Emma.

Le maire tourna doucement les yeux en direction de la jeune femme. Plantant fermement son regard dans le sien, elle ne put réprimer un sourire.

Elle avait peur. Peur de ce nouveau bonheur.

Même si l'Auteur lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de remuer ciel et terre pour être complète, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'Emma allait elle aussi lui glisser entre les doigts. Elle avait commis des actes tellement ignobles pas le passé qu'elle restait persuadée du fait de ne pas avoir le droit d'être heureuse. Malgré tout ce mal qu'elle se faisait en pensée, elle ne rêvait qu'à une chose: sceller une bonne fois pour toute son amour pour son amie en unissant leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi doux que passionné.

Elle n'en fit rien, réprimant ses envies les plus bestiales.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Emma qui fit le premier pas.

Glissant sa main des cheveux aux joues de cette femme qu'elle désirait tant, elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieure, en synonyme de profond désir. Le cœur battant à tout rompre au creux de sa faible poitrine, elle s'avança vers la brune et l'embrassa sur la commissure des lèvres.

Regina soupira de frustration.

Elle attira la jeune femme plus près encore, en tirant sur les boutons de sa chemise en soie blanche, consciente du risque que cela représentait, et l'embrassa à son tour.

En plein sur les lèvres.

Le baiser, d'abord timide, se fit plus généreux au fil des secondes qui passaient.

Mourant d'envie de laisser danser leurs langues à l'unisson, Emma pénétra la barrière de la bouche de son amie avecavidité.

Malheureusement, un bruit de verre brisé les interrompit...

– Seigneur Dieu, vous ne perdez pas de temps!, s'exclama _Granny_.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice avant de se mettre à rire, gênées de s'être laissées aussi aisément surprendre par la doyenne de la ville.

* * *

 **Ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps ont peut-être tilté à la lecture de la première partie de cette _Fanfiction_... Et pour cause! Je l'avais déjà publiée il y a deux ans, sans jamais y ajouter une fin véritable. Toujours riche de mes sentiments pour la petite blonde pour laquelle j'avais commencé ce récit il y a bien un moment maintenant, j'ai pris la décision de le compléter, sans pour autant le changer de son contexte. **

**En attendant de publier mon plus gros projet depuis _Il Était une Fois_ , je vous laisse donc savourer ce petit texte, tout mignon tout plein.**


End file.
